User blog:Greenberet69/Gimli vs Oghren
Gimli: Son of Gloin, smoker, drinker, and the only dwarf that joins the Fellowship and joins Aragorn and Legolas when the fellowship is broken participating in the major battles during The War of the Ring. VS. Oghren: The drunk dwarf from Orzammar who thinks of himself as a born bred warrior who is always ready for a battle and even looking for one and who soon joins the ranks of the famous Grey Wardens WHO IS DEADLIES!! Lotr movie gimli.jpg|Gimli Battleaxe.jpg|Gimli wielding Battleaxe and wearing Dwarven helmet 120px-Gimli-axes.jpg|Gimli's Weapons ( Throwing Axes on the left) Oghren.jpg|Oghren Frenzybaxe.png|Frenzy Battleaxe Item-Nugbane.jpg|Nugbane crossbow Legion_of_the_dead.jpg|Legion of the Dead armor X-Factors Gimli/Oghren 97 Training 96 Edge Gimli: While Oghren had a lot of training the problem was that after his wife left without him on a journey he felt heartbroken which is what led to his drinking "problems". Gimli was a full time training warrior. 97 Combat Experience 98 Edge Oghren: Gimli has fought tough enemies and participated in all of the major battle of the War of the Ring but Oghren has foughten tougher enemies as he has fought against The Darkspawn, has fought agianst other dwarves, he has foughten against Golems both stone and steel and still survived. He also participated in the Final Battle of Denerim assisstin the Warden in killing the Archdemom 99 Brutality 100 Edge Oghren: Gimli is brutal but has shown his soft side during the films. Oghren meanwhile shows 99% warrior brutality with 1% kindness. He is always lookng to start or find a battle no matter what and is always ready for a challenge. 90 Health 50 Edge Gimli: Both are heavy on "drinking" and Gimli does smoke but he had only passed out once during the entire journey and never got that drunk. Oghren was always drinking and always passing out every hour or two. 89 Intellegence 45 Edge Gimli: All Oghren thinks about is drinking, fighting, and killing. Gimli at least thinks before he acts My Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both are great warriors with Battleaxes Long Range Gimli: The Crossbow has a longer range but Gimli can use the throwing axes for both long and close rang Armor Oghren: He has armor that covers him from head to toe instead of just covering only the head For me it is to close to call, both of these dwarves are brutal, and killer warriors it is way to close to call Voting has ended and Oghren has won (2-1) The Battle Gimli:'' ' ' Oghren: Oghren along with 3 Orzammar dwarves are investigating a Middle-Earth dwarven city called Moria and find the door already open and enter thinking that they might be entering a trap. Meanwhile Gimli along with 3 Middle-Earth dwarves had seen Oghren coming and set a trap at the entrance. While Oghren and 2 dwarves are looking for evidence of the place being a hide out for civilians of Middle Earth one of the dwarves wanders to far and so Gimli and his dwarves spring the ambush with Giml using a throwing axe on the closes Orzammar soldier hitting him right in the head . Oghren sees this and yells in happiness "Finally a battle!" Gimli replies saying "You will taste my axe, attack!!!". One of the Orzammar dwarves fires his Nugbane hitting one of Gimli's dwarves in the heart . Another of Gimli's dwarves charges at Oghren and Oghren kills him using Frenzy meanwhile Gimli charges at the crossbow wielding Orzammar dwarf while he is reloading but before he could finish Gimli strikes him right on the head with his battleaxe . Gimli and his last dwarf decide to fall back deeper into Moria with Oghren and his last dwarf chaing after them. They arrive at Balin's Tomb where Gimli turns and tries to throw a axe at Oghren but Oghren's armor protects him with the Axe getting stuck in it meanwhile the two soldiers engage in a combat with Oghren's soldier starts becoming too tired as before him and Oghren and the others left they had accidentally had to much to "drink" and this gives Gimli's dwarf a chance and he strikes him down hitting him in the chest . Oghren gets the axe unstuck from his armor and use it and throws it at Gimli's soldier killing him . Gimli retreats even further and once again Oghren gives chase with the two of them arriving at the Bridge of Khaza Dum. Oghren and Gimli engage but both warriors find out that they are both master axe fighters but still try to kill one another. Oghren begins to tire too from the heavy drinking and Gimli sees this and tries to strike him but Oghren quicky headbutts Gimli to the ground. "Who will taste who's axe?" Oghren says while Gimli gets up. Once Gimli gets up Oghren quicky strike Gimli right in the stomach and then uses his axe to toss Gimli off the bridge and Gimli falls to his death . Oghren yells in victory. '''Winner: Oghren Battles out of 5,000 Gimli/Oghren 2,475 47.75%-52.25% 2,525 Weapons Stats Battleaxe 50% - 50% Frenzy Throwing Axe 55% - 45% Nugbane Crossbow Armor Stats Failure Dwarven Helmet 95% - 5% 'Legion of the Dead ' Expert's Opinion: While Gimli had better training, and was far more healthy, and was more Intellegent then Oghren. Oghren just brought the better armor then Gimli's Dwarven Helmet and was more Brutal, and had more combat experience. My next battle will be Gandalf vs First Enchanter Irving The Battle of the master mages Category:Blog posts